


Work Out

by the1deros



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1deros/pseuds/the1deros
Summary: He got what he wished, but not what he wanted!
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Chris Hemsworth
Kudos: 8





	Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I published this story on another website a while ago. I wanted to republish it here as I’ll be posting all my new stuff exclusively on this site. I edited and improved this version because, to be honest, the original version was a grammatical and orthographical mess lol. I took the liberty to change my original characters for Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Hemsworth. I watched Avengers Infinity War recently and realized they kind of match the looks I have imagined for my original characters, even tho I didn’t get into their physical description. Anyways, this story is short, but I hope you can still enjoy it!

Robert woke up one day, and he felt like he suddenly was a 42 years old boring, overweight, and stressed man. Recently divorced and with a rebel 17 years old son that barely treats him as his father.

Robert didn't know what life has done to his youthful, proud, and cheerful spirit, neither with his strong and great physic. That morning he couldn't stop watching his face and body in the mirror. For a long, long time, he tried to recognize himself, but he almost couldn't. That was such and scary feeling!

He felt sad, annoyed, and pathetic. That man wasn't him! He shouldn't have allowed things to get to that point. So that same mourning, Robert decided he needed a change. He was going to rebuild his life.

He will establish a better relationship with his ex-wife, gain the love and respect of his son, work hard for a better position in his job, and take care of his body and health.

He concentrated in the easiest of his goals first. Robert started to work out so he could get his fit and healthy body back. He started going to the closest gym from his job, and after some months, Robert was out there sporting an athletic body once again.

Working out became part of Robert's routine. It not only kept him healthy and proud of himself, but it also maintained him focused and motivated to achieve his other goals.

Exercising also fed his recently regained ego and pride. The looks he was getting in the gym, over his fit and masculine figure, made Robert felt like he was that popular hunk he used to be back in college.

There was a problem, though! All those stares of lust and admiration focused on him coming from other men were starting to awaken certain feelings he has left behind. The attention of all those sweaty and strong men with fit bodies revived feelings Robert thought he had suppressed very deep on his mind.

Whenever he was alone and horny in his apartment, he would beat his hard and needy member with a sweaty male specimen in mind, rather than that busty girl who loved to work out in the suspension trainers. But, every time he was cleaning the abundant cum off his abs, he promised that would be the last time he thought in another man in that way.

It never turned out to be the last time, though! Robert kept going to the gym, watching all those men training their bodies to exhaustion, watching them watching him. And everything got more convoluted for Robert when Chris, one of the gym trainers, put his attention on him.

The beautiful Adonis started training with Robert, promising he could get the older man's body in even better conditions. Robert was more than happy with the results he had obtained by himself. Still, he couldn't say no to Chris when he was touching his muscles, explaining what they both could achieve together and how they'll do it.

So, Robert started training with Chris and saw how his body changed faster than he was expecting. His physical condition really improved, as well as his appearance. But such achievements weren't that important form him.

Robert was more interested in the hours he was expending with Chris, in how close the trainer got when working out or how the younger man flattered his body as he touched it more than he really should. Chris never hesitated to tell Robert how good he looked or to "joke" about how tempted he was to wrestler the older man and test how strong he had become.

Robert knew he should have stopped those flirtatious ways and unnecessary touches because it wasn't professional of the trainer, and he shouldn't want any of that, anyways. But the thing was that Chris, the young and beautiful trainer, wanted to get in Robert's pants! That fact had the older man confused, flattered, and very horny.

That is precisely the reason why Robert should have said "No!" when Chris asked for help to install the equipment in the new gym he was starting. Robert knew he should have left the moment he realized he was the only one there to help. He should have refused when Chris asked him to try the new equipment.

Robert should have stopped the never-ending compliments and sexual innuendos. He should have said something when the trainer shamelessly locked the gym door, locking them both inside, alone. But then, there was nothing Robert could have done when Chris was pinching his hard nipples and kissing his sweaty neck. Robert just moaned and trembled because deep down, he wanted it, and the trainer was more than willing to give it to him.

Chris kissed Robert's lips hard while touching his sweaty and hot frame, which the trainer got naked and laying onto his back. Chris sucked on the older man tongue and lips, dried the sweat on his neck, collarbones, and chest with his lascivious tongue. Chris even licked Robert's armpits like a hungry wolf, and "Fuck!" No one had never done that to him before!

Robert was moaning and trembling like a virgin, like those times in high school when his two best friends bent him over a table or pressed him against a wall while they fucked his body and will apart. And with those memories in his head, Robert came so hard and honest for the first time in so long; Chris only needed to grab his hand over the short but tick member to make his client explode in ecstasy. Robert moaned like a wounded dear, feeling too much and very embarrassed while he spilled cum too soon all over himself like a like little kid.

But the trainer didn't seem to care, he kept his travel with his mouth over the older man, licking Robert's cum off his trembling body. Chris's tongue traveled for the sweaty balls, crotch, and inner tights until he reached Robert's musky entry. He licked and sucked and pocked, and Robert writhed in uncontrollably. How long since Robert had felt like that? So scared, but so free! He moaned and swore for more, and Chris kept making his interior hotter and moister with his saliva and tongue.

"So tight!! Just how I like it! Straight tight virgin ass!!" The younger man said, caressing the sensible pucker with this thumb. Robert didn't bother to correct him, not wanting to break the trainer's fantasy. He was technically a virgin, anyways. His ass had been fucked before, but almost three decades had passed since the last time. About his sexuality, Robert didn't want to worry about it at the moment.

"No more preparation for you! You gonna feel what is to be fucked by a real man!" Robert felt Chris's hard and long dick pressing against his tight hole. Strong hands went to his tights keeping then up and wide open while the big cock pushed into him.

Robert moaned harshly when the resistance of his ass was broken, and the long dick kept moving deeper and deeper into him. It fucking hurt but also felt amazingly good. He felt full and completed like never before; he was enjoying himself so much it was almost scary. And then Chris started fucking him until he got an insane pace, making Robert lose it completely. The older man sweated, writhed, moaned, screamed, and swore no stop.

The pain and awkward pleasure taking over this whole body was making him feel more alive than anything else has in the past several years. And when the trainer finally hit his spot, Robert's eyes could see only white. Chris fuck-blinded him until Robert couldn't take it anymore.

"RIGHT THERE! FUCK, PLEASE! FUCK! FUCK! DON'T STOP! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEE!" the older man screamed as he came like he was having his first orgasm ever; probably he was. Robert's dick exploded and showered his sweaty torso with abundant cum. He convulsed and writhed as his climax drained all the energy from him until he felt like fainting.

"Yeah! Cum for me, man!" shouted the trainer.

That manly and possessive proclaim brought Robert's mind back from his sexual trance. Feeling Chris shooting his hot seed into his rectum, Robert suddenly realized the mistake he had made. He still could feel the aftermath of his orgasm, as strong as the alarming remorse of letting free a part of him that he didn't like and that there was no coming back.

So, yes! Robert was trying to get back the person he used to be, and maybe he has just got what he wished, but not what he wanted!

**Author's Note:**

> Respectful feedbacks are welcome!


End file.
